


The Life of a Demon and a Witch?

by Snwleopar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, My First Fanfic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snwleopar/pseuds/Snwleopar
Summary: A Demon and a Witch meet in unusual circumstances.





	1. How they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unusual way to meet someone, but hey it worked out.

Rose was in her bedroom, at her desk doing some work on her laptop. She was wearing nothing but her boxers and sports bra. Her cat Checkers was on the window seat, sleeping. It was about 10:37am and Rose had to go meet up with a friend. So she got up and went to get dressed. 

After she was dressed, she petted her cat and left. She was heading towards a cafe before she was going to meet up with her friend. Rose arrived at the cafe and went to go order her coffee. She ordered her coffee and went to wait to be called up. She was called up and went to go get her coffee, once gotten she was heading towards the door. 

As she was heading towards the door, she saw a wallet on the ground. She went to pick it up and saw it had “Aphrodite” in printed on it. Rose presumed that was the owner's name. So Rose went around to ask people that hadn't gotten coffee or ordered, if there name was Aphrodite. She saw one person she hadn't asked, she went up to them and tapped their shoulder.

The person turned around and slapped Rose in the face. Rose was surprised and almost dropped her coffee. “Oh! I'm so sorry, you just scared me and my reflex is to slap." The person put her hand on Rose's cheek that got slapped. “You okay?” Rose nodded “It's fine but why do you have a reflex like that?” Rose asked. “Someone that has 5 brothers” the person said as they removed their hand. 

Rose nodded and got a good look at the person. Said person was a woman that had red curly hair, purplish/bluish eyes, and light creamy skin. She was wearing a light purple shirt with black jeans. A black choker was visible around her neck. Rose was staring at her neck for a moment, before she looked at her in the eyes.

“Anyways is this your wallet?” Rose held up the wallet for her to see. The woman looked at it for a sec, she then took it from Rose and put it in her pocket. “Thank you for finding it and returning it” she smiled and took Rose's coffee from her. The woman or Aphrodite took out a pen and wrote something on it. She then returned it to her and went to go get her coffee as she waved. 

Rose held her coffee for a moment, about to look at what the girl wrote, but she remembered she had to go meet up with Benjamin. So she was going to read it later, she was making her way towards the game shop. -about 5 hours later- it was 3:45pm Rose was home. She was currently taking a shower. After the shower she went to go get dressed. 

Rose went downstairs and walked past her kitchen. Her kitchen table had some stuff from when she went out. The table had some bags from the game shop she went to, a stuff animal she got for her sister, and her coffee cup that she got first out of all them. She was still wondering why she still had it, grabbing the cup she moved it around in her hand. Rose saw some writing on it and was wondering what it was. 

It said “Thank you for returning my wallet. I want to make up for it and for me slapping you so call me kay? xxx-xxx-xxxx” Rose had a little blush, she moved her thumb a bit to see some more writing. “Btw you look very cute in that outfit, maybe I can get a chance to see what's under. Also your eyepatch is very nice.” Rose put down the cup and went to get her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story (ever) that I'm posting here so I'm pretty new to this stuff. I hope you guys liked it and if you guys don't mind giving me some criticism that would be very helpful. :)


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She decides to repay her in the best way possible.

It has been a week or two since what happened at the cafe. Rose was in her living playing some videogames, when she got a text from Aphrodite. She paused the game, picked up her phone and read the text.

Aphrodite: Hey Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to a animal adoption center?  
Rose:Today?  
Aphrodite: Duh silly, so yes or no?  
Rose: Sure, just tell me where it is and the time to meet up.  
Aphrodite: Actually I was wondering if you could pick me up. At the moment my car is being repaired so.  
Rose: sure but I get to pick the time.  
Aphrodite: Fair enough. She looked at the time it was 9:48am.  
Rose: How about 11:30am?  
Aphrodite: Sounds good to me. I'll send you my address now. See you later today.

Rose received her address and put it in her phone for later. She then continued her in till it was 10:37am. After her gaming she went to go take a shower. The shower was done and was dressed. She went to her room and took a little nap.

Rose woke up around 11:10am, she got up and headed to her car. After a few minutes she arrived at Aphrodite's place, she lived in apartments. Rose texted her that she was here. She waited a couple of minutes until she saw Aphrodite walk out. Rose blushed when she what she was wearing. 

Aphrodite was wearing a white/grayish turtleneck with white jeans that had holes in them. ‘Wow!She looks so cute’ Rose thought as Aphrodite walked to the other side of the car. Aphrodite opened the car door and sat in the car seat. “So how are you today?” She asked as she closed the door. Rose stared at her for a moment “I'm doing fine. You?”

Rose started up the engine and started driving out of the apartment lot. “I'm doing fine, getting a little excited to adopt an animal today. Also enjoying the stares you've been giving me.” She teased. Rose blushed and felt embarrassed “Sorry I didn't mean too” Rose scratched her left cheek. Aphrodite giggled, she started putting the address to the animal adoption center in Rose's GPS. “So why you ask me to join you today?” “To repay you for what happened two weeks ago at the cafe. I thought we could look for an animal today like a date and maybe go to a park or whatever suits your fancy.” Aphrodite replied. 

Rose blushed more when she heard the word date. “I see, do you have any pets? Or is this your first time getting one?” Rose asked as she took a turn. “I guess it's my first one. The ones that I had growing up were my brothers. They didn't let me play with their animals.” Rose nodded at the answer. “Do you have any pets?” Aphrodite asked. Rose nodded “I have a Maine Coon. He's name is Checkers.” “Can't those type of cats grow to a ridiculous large size?” Rose nodded again.

After sometime they arrived at their destination. They both exited the car and went inside the building. -15 minutes later- Aphrodite was currently looking at a puppy then she looked at Rose with a pleading face. “I want it please?” She asked. Rose looked at her “You don't have to ask me just get it if you want it.” “Can you go get the papers?” Rose nodded and went to go get them. After a couple of minutes Aphrodite had the papers filled out. The employee got the dog and gave it to her.

(I'm to lazy to describe how the puppy looks so just imagine what it looks like for now) 

The two left with the dog in Aphrodite's arms. “So what did you name it?” Rose asked as they enter the car. “Her name is Thorn” she scratched her head. “Hmm where'd that name come from?” Aphrodite looked at Rose. “From your name, it made me think about a rose bush. Rose bushes have thorns on them don't they?” Rose blushed “I'm pretty sure they do” Rose looked at her then returned her eyes to the road. Aphrodite giggled and returned her attention to her puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to also post chapter 2 today as well. Still pretty new to this stuff on ao3, if you guys know how to work things on here please let me know so I can get the hang of this. I hope you guys enjoyed the story.


	3. Staying the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets steamy that's all I have to say.

Rose, Aphrodite, and the puppy were at a store that allowed pets(it wasn't a pet store). They were looking around for some art and writing supplies, just enjoying their time. After all the shopping they were sitting in the car, Rose was asking where Aphrodite wanted to go. “Hmm… let's go to your place since you did say you already have supplies and other things for her. But we should go to my apartment first so I can get some clothes.” Aphrodite suggested. Rose looked at her in a confused way “Why do you need clothes?” She asked. Aphrodite giggled “Well I'll be staying over silly. If I'm going to raise a puppy I'm going to need help and you're going to help me, ok?” She winked at her. Rose nodded as a blush overcame her face “I guess you're right” she started up the car and headed towards Aphrodite's apartment. -An hour later- the three were at Rose's house. 

Rose was currently telling Aphrodite how to take care of Thorn, giving her more information. As she was giving information Aphrodite decided to move closer to Rose. Rose was starting to miss say her words, getting flustered, and getting a blush. “Umm Aph-aphrodite what are you going?” Aphrodite ignored her question and proceeded to kiss her. Rose's blushed deepened at the kiss, once Aphrodite separated from her she looked at her with shock. “I'm so sorry your lips just looked so soft but rough. I couldn't stop myself from kissing you.” She scratched her right cheek and looked away, a visible light blush on her face. Rose looked in astonishment, but she decided if she could possibly turn this into something. “It's fine but you were listening to the advice right?” Rose questioned as she moved closer with a little smirk. Aphrodite noticed the advances and decided to go with it, she too wanted this to turn to something. She moved her hand towards Rose's arm and started rubbing it, up and down “What happens if I wasn't listening?” She asked with a hint of seduction in her voice. 

Rose's smirk grew “Well I'll have to explain it again, thoroughly.”Rose whispered in her ear, slightly nibbling on her ear lobe. Aphrodite shudder at the action, she looked down to see a bulge in her pants. She moved her hand towards it, slowly massaging it. Rose moaned into her ear “Find something interesting?” Aphrodite nodded as she kept massaging the bulge, but before she made any advances towards it she leaned up and started kissing her neck. Rose leaned back to give her a better access to her neck. As Rose leaned back Aphrodite took that chance to straddle her. She started to grind against it, resulting in Rose groaning but also maybe some growling? Rose's hands moved towards Aphrodite's back bringing them closer. Aphrodite moved to Rose's ear “Hun I think you have some explaining to do” she said as she continued to kiss her neck.

“Like what exactly?” Rose asked, moving her hands down towards her ass. “Like this bulge in your pants and the growling.” Rose looked at her, she proceeded to take her by the cheek and kiss her, deeply. After a few moments there little teasing and kisses turned into a full out makeout session. Aphrodite was being carried towards Rose's room, her legs wrapped around her waist. Soon they were in the room, Aphrodite was put on the bed with Rose on top of her. Rose was taking off Aphrodite's shirt and pants off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Rose looked her over, her hands were above her head, her legs closed as for trying to hide, the lingerie she was wearing was so..so…so alluring. Aphrodite smirked, she moved one her hands under Rose's shirt. “Don't you think you need to take off some clothes?” She asked tugging at the shirt. 

Rose pulled up her shirt and bra and started unbuckling her belt but Aphrodite stopped her. “That's my job, so let me do it.” Aphrodite flipped their positions, she was on top and Rose wasn't. She finished unbuckling Rose's belt, she unbutton her pants and pulled them off her. Aphrodite caressed Rose's giant bulge soon she released what was inside from the boxer prison. It revealed a giant cock, the color of her skin but a little darker. “Wow I was certainly not expecting you to be this big” She said with wide eyes. The giant black cock laid against Rose's abdomen. Rose smirked but said nothing. Aphrodite gently grab it and started to stroke it. Rose groaned at the feeling, Aphrodite moved her head down and took some of it in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down taking more as she went. Soon most of it was down her throat, she started to choke a little. 

After a few moments Rose was on top again, eating out Aphrodite. ‘Delicious’ she thought, Aphrodite was tugging at the bed sheets, holding in her moans. Rose stopped and brought herself over Aphrodite, she pulled up her legs to her shoulders. She slowly put her cock towards her entrance, slowly glided in once she got a nod from her. Aphrodite moaned, she put her arms around Rose's neck. Rose thrusted slowly, in and out causing Aphrodite to moan in her ear. Soon Rose's thrusts got faster and faster until Aphrodite was leaving scratch marks all over her back. Rose bit her neck which made her groan. -3 hours later- Rose was still currently thrusting while leaving her full of her cum. Soon she took it out and laid down beside her, both very out of breath. Aphrodite turned towards Rose and wrapped her arms around her. Rose turned and spooned her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Aphrodite giggled, she nuzzled her head in the crook of her neck and fell asleep. Rose too fell asleep. -Meanwhile- Checkers and Thorn were watching animal planet with list eating some popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nothing to do all day but it took me so long to do this. Anyways hope you guys liked it.


	4. Morning Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two do stuff in the morning.

It was 9:30 in the morning, Rose was out of bed and in the kitchen after she took a shower. Aphrodite was still asleep, well half asleep since her body pillow/heater disappeared from her side. Rose was cooking breakfast for both of them, also giving Thorn and Checkers some food and water. After a couple of minutes, Rose was at the stove flipping some pancakes, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Aphrodite hugging her. She saw that she was wearing her boxers and shirt from the previous night. Rose blushed a little and returned her attention to the food. Aphrodite bit Rose's shoulder, leaving a bite mark. “H-hey, what was that for?” Rose asked while still giving her attention to the food. Aphrodite giggled “For what you did last night.” She touched where Rose bit her. It was stinging from the touch. Rose felt a little bad for biting her.

“I'm sorry, I just got-” Aphrodite moved Rose's hair and kissed the back of her neck. “It's fine, I never said it was a bad thing.” She assured her. Rose nodded and continued cooking. Aphrodite moved away from her and sat on the couch. Soon, the breakfast was done and Rose set it on the table after putting it down plates. Both were eating and just having a normal conversation. Later, the two were doing their own thing. Rose was writing some of her book, Aphrodite was playing a video game while cuddling Thorn. Checkers was somewhere around the house doing something or just sleeping. Aphrodite paused the game to look at Rose. She looked at all the scars on her chocolate colored skin, the burn marks on her forearms, her muscular build and her eyepatch. The eyepatch was the most interesting. She's seen a lot of people and creatures in her life, but she's never seen someone like Rose with one. The more she looked at it, the more she wondered what Rose was and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. 

She got up and went over to Rose to see what she was writing. Rose didn't notice her come over so she continued writing, taking some moments to think. She shifted her position a couple times and took a drink from her cup. Aphrodite put her arms around her neck and brought her lips to Rose’s ear. “What are you writing?” she whispered. Rose almost spilled her drink. Rose put her cup down and calmed herself “I'm writing some chapters in one of my books since I have time.” she answered. “So you're an author?” Rose nodded and continued writing her book. “How many books have you published?” Rose held up three fingers. She nodded “You do anything else for a living?” “I’m also a game designer for backgrounds, characters, and other things.” Aphrodite nodded again. -4 hours later- Rose was finished writing some her book today and was working out in her home gym. Aphrodite was out of the house giving Thorn a walk and just enjoying her time out. She was out for awhile until she bumped into her friend, Lavender, walking her dog. The two started talking about random things as they continued to walk their dogs. A little after she made it back to Rose’s got all her things, gave Rose a kiss goodbye and left with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is finally out I hope yall enjoy it.


End file.
